This invention relates to allyl ester of 2-cyclopentyloxyacetic acid, mixtures of same with 3,3-dimethyl-1-penten-4-oylcylohexane and/or methoxyisobutyl pyrazine and/or ob 3,3-dimethyl-1-(2-propenyl)-1-acetylcyclohexane and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Inexpensive rose, green apple and galbanum aromas with intense green, pineapple and galbanum undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials (e.g., galbanum oil) which provide such fragrances and contributes such desired nuanances are high is cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products. Indeed, at times, galbanum oil itself has been impossible to obtain at any price.
In the course of the last five years, particularly, an increasing amount of attention has been devoted to the preparation and utilization of artificial perfuming an odor modifying agents possessing the aroma attributes of galbanum oil.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,007 issued on May 15, 1984 discloses a synthesis of the compound having the structure: ##STR5## which has useful galbanum-like fragrance nuances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,015 issued on Sept. 26, 1978 discloses the use in perfumery of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## in conjuction or in combination with minor quantities of the compound having the structure: ##STR7##
Moderately "weak" galbanum type materials are being marketed including the compound having the structure: ##STR8## (marketed as "CYCLOGALBANATE" by Dragoco S.A. of West Germany) and allyl amyl glycolate having the structure: ##STR9## (marketed by International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.). Thus far to date, the only synthetic materials having strong galbanum fragrance nuanaces are the compound having the structure: ##STR10## and the compound having the structure: ##STR11## also known as "pepper pyrazine".
Thus, the "closest" compound of the "prior art" is the compound having the structure: ##STR12## but the compound having the structure: ##STR13## has unexpected, unobvious and advantageous aroma properties (e.g., strength and substantivity) with respect to the compound having the structure: ##STR14##